1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flight device which flies without a pilot if it is thrown from a thrower's hand or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flight devices configured by attaching digital cameras to small pilotless flight devices referred to collectively as so-called drones have started to spread (see JP-B-5432277 and JP-A-2013-129301 for instance). The small pilotless flight devices each have, for example, four propelling devices using rotor blades configured to be driven by motors, and the flight devices and the digital cameras are operated by timers or are remotely operated in various manners such as a wireless manner, thereby performing imaging from high positions beyond people's reach.